Peter Parker: Kid Hulk
by mellra
Summary: As a toddler, an accident gives Peter Parker an incredible power, and an even more incredible responsibility. Watch as a teenaged Hulk smashes his way as a hero! Challenge story.


**Peter Parker: Kid Hulk**

 **Disclaimer:** The following is owned by Marvel, which in turn is owned by Disney.

 **AN:** So here is the first of many challenges that I have planned. Sorry it came a bit later than I intended. Holidays are kind of a hectic time for me, as well as the rest of the world (Happy belated Thanksgiving, fyi). This idea I had while I was just playing around with the idea of super heroes getting different powers through alternative means, and this one actually made the most sense when looked at from a certain point of view. This story takes place largely in the regular Marvel universe, but has elements from the Ultimate Marvel comics. It goes like this:

In the origins of the Incredible Hulk from the Ultimate comics, the Hulk was born during an attempt in recreating the super soldier serum given to Captain America. Both Bruce Banner and Peter Parker's parents were a part of this team, and during the accident that created the Hulk, both Richard and Mary Parker were injured in the accident. In my version of what happened, a baby Peter was with them as well, though the accident exposed the young Peter to the formula that created the Hulk. This, in turn, gave Peter the powers of the Hulk growing up. At first, he'd try to hide his powers out of fear both of losing control and of having the military hound him like they do the original Hulk. However, after Ben Parker's death, Peter decides to take up the hero's mantle.

Since Peter has had the powers since birth, they haven't resulted in a split personality like with Bruce Banner and the Hulk, just a slight mood swing. Peter will basically be like the new Hulk, Amadeus Cho and have complete control over himself, though he will have his struggles as being a moody teenager with the power to literally break the world. Also, I'll leave his hero name up to whoever adopts this. Also, this story can focus on regular Marvel or one of the cartoon series, up to you. I also know that there was a 'What if' storyline out there with Peter becoming the Hulk and Bruce becoming Spider-Man, but the way it goes down in my challenge is completely different and will hopefully have a happier premise than that storyline.

This **CHALLENGE** is up for grabs for whoever wants it, but it won't be updated by me. So, if you want this continued, you either need to adopt it yourself or find a friend who might be interested. Until that time, just enjoy the craziness!

A boy named Peter Parker sat on a school bench during lunch time, his nose buried in a book as he idly scooped food in his mouth using his free hand. Peter was a fairly average looking boy who looked a bit on the geeky side. His frame was slight, almost scrawny (which led to the unfortunate nickname 'Puny Parker' by the jocks in his freshmen year), brown hair and eyes covered by glasses. And, as stereotypical as it may seem, the young Parker was a fairly brilliant student, easily in his class's top 10 and probably close to one of the top students in the country. Unfortunately, this has led to bullying from the 'popular' kids as is the usual of high school student. One such incident was actually just about to happen.

Peter was just about to put another mouthful of food in his mouth when a sudden 'whoosh' sound caught his ear, followed shortly by a 'thump' and a flash of pain as a football collided with the back of his head. The force of the blow, while not hard enough to cause damage, was enough to cause Peter to go face forward into his lunch tray, splattering food all over himself and his textbook.

"Way to keep your guard up, Parker!" a blond, muscular jock named Eugene 'Flash' Thompson called out has he laughed and high-fived several of his friends who he'd been tossing the ball around with before deciding to play a game of Hit the Nerd.

Normally, a teen Peter's age would be more than a little upset by the unprovoked assault on his person, not to mention his ruined lunch, clothes, and book. However, Peter calmly got up from his seat, brushed the food off himself and his book as best he could, and picked his tray up to finish his lunch elsewhere.

This lack of response from the geeky boy got under Flash's skin a bit as he shouted after him, "Hey, what's wrong Parker? Cat got your tongue?"

"Ah forget it, Flash," a large boy named Kenny 'Kong' spoke up. He was one of Flash's cohorts in his bullying escapades, but tended to be the more level headed one despite his bruiser appearance. "You know Pete never gets mad 'bout nothin'. Ain't all that fun to try messin' with him, tah be honest."

Flash snorted as he folded his arms. "Feh, that attitude of his just ticks me off for some reason. Acting all high and mighty like that," Flash continued to grumble as the jocks went back to their game of catch for the rest of the period. If the boys had been closer to Peter as he left the area, they would have noticed his normally brown eyes flash green.

Later in the day after school let out, we find Peter walking towards an old abandoned junkyard. What's so strange about this is that the junkyard is in the opposite direction of where he lives. Peter went up to the fence and, making sure nobody was around, crawled between a gap in the fencing surrounding the area. Once inside, Peter made his way to the center of the area where a peculiar sight was held. The trash around the area was set up in a way that made it look deliberate, and stranger still was the fact that it looked like some sort of makeshift gym. This gym, however, was set up to be so intense that even Lou Ferrigno would be hesitant to use any of the equipment. Several school buses were speared on an iron pole so it looked like a giant's barbell. There was an enormous concrete block with a steel cable wrapped around it to make it look like a flail. And, most curious of all, were two parts of a sedan ripped apart and warped in a way that made them almost look like metal boxing gloves, along with other odds and ends.

Once Peter was in this bizarre workout space, he went to place his school bag in an out of the way corner of the area. Then, he took off his glasses, showing that he actually didn't need the dummy glasses as they were a way both to remember his deceased father and as a way to keep up his appearance of a 'meek and helpless' teenager. After setting down the glasses, Peter then took off his shirt, pants, and shoes, until he was left in a spare pair of shorts he wore under his pants. Curiously enough, these short seemed to be made of a material that didn't look like any currently on the market, and were purplish in color. Ignoring his state of undress, Peter calmly walked back to the center of the 'gym'.

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, Peter closed his eyes in a way to center himself. When he opened them again, they were the same intense green color they were during lunch. "Okay, let's d **o this!"** Peter declared, his voice becoming deeper and gravely as he underwent a startling transformation.

First was that his skin took on a greenish tone, almost as if he was feeling sick. This soon changed as his skin continued to darken until it was almost a neon green. The next noticeable change was that his muscles became much more defined, going from a stick figure to an Olympic athlete in under a minute. His muscles then started to swell like balloons filling with air until it looked like his muscles had muscles. His height increased as well as his physique, going from a small five foot something to over ten feet tall! Despite the drastic increase in mass and size, the shorts on the formerly puny teenager remained intact and actually stretched to accommodate Peter's growing frame.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"** Peter bellowed once his transformation was complete. Gone was a geeky looking high schooler, in his place stood an incredible hulk! Giving his muscular neck a crack, Peter huffed, **"Much better. Time to blow off some steam!"**

Peter turned with a grin and walked over to his makeshift exercise equipment he'd made over the years. As he picked up the school bus barbell as if it weighed no more than a feather, Peter couldn't help but think about his secret other half. His parents were Richard and Mary Parker, two scientists who worked on multiple projects for the government. About a year after he had been born, Peter's parents were assigned a special project; recreating the super soldier serum that had given the now missing Steve Rogers the ability to become one of the world's first superheroes, Captain America. His parents had been assigned two partners for the project, Dr. Hank Pym and Dr. Bruce Banner, two young but brilliant scientists. Working together, the four scientists came close to unlocking the formula. Both Banner and Pym became a bit too eager though, and they then decided to go straight to human testing, with Dr. Banner as the test subject. The results were catastrophic as the untested formula did give Banner super powers, but as an unstoppable raging green monster! The transformed Banner, now called the Hulk, had broken out of the lab and escaped, showing up only on the news every so often as either a walking natural disaster or, on rare occasions, becoming a hero.

The accident that created the Hulk had several unintentional side-effects, however. For starters, both of Peter's parents, who'd been at the lab at the time, had been severally injured, nearly fatally. One of the biggest side-effects, however, was what had happened to young Peter at the time. You see, Peter had come with his parents for a visit of their workplace that day, and was with them when Banner had his accident. The resulting explosion that had injured his parents had blown the infant Peter across the room, and as fate would have it several vials that contained the serum which changed Banner smashed against the same wall, dosing Peter in the chemicals. This was a mixed blessing and curse, as the serum helped Peter to quickly heal from the otherwise life threatening injuries he sustained. However, he was now the same as Banner, transforming into an invincible green monster fueled by rage.

To this day, Peter didn't know how his parents were able to keep his 'other half' a secret through his early years. After all, a tantrum from him as a toddler could have easily lead to a leveled city block. Richard and Mary Parker were able to do it, and for nearly eight years there wasn't any major issue. Then, tragedy struck as his parents were killed in a plane crash, leaving a young Peter orphaned. That was the first time Peter truly lost control of his power. It was lucky that his aunt and uncle, who had been watching him at the time, took the boy to a secluded area before dropping the bombshell that his parents weren't coming home. The resulting rampage completely destroyed the abandoned warehouse district they were at, and from what Peter later found out the public had ruled it as a gas line explosion. It had taken him nearly a week to calm back down and revert to his normal form.

Afterwards, his Aunt May and Uncle Ben had become his legal guardians, raising him as their own son despite the risks it carried. Ben Parker, a man wise beyond his years, helped Peter learn how to better channel his power whenever he got angry. At first, Peter had been scared of what he was capable of after the incident at the warehouses, fearing he'd end up hurting somebody. But Ben told him that 'Everybody gets angry, Peter. Trying to bury it just gives the anger strength until it lashes out randomly. What you need to do, Peter, is learn that you control your anger, not the other way around. You have a great gift, son, and with this great power, you also have a great responsibility.'

Peter took his uncle's words to heart and has spent the last several years learning ways to better control his anger so that he could bring it forth whenever he wanted to instead of exploding in rage. Meditation, calming music, yoga, and many other day to day relaxation methods were studied by the young Parker. Now, Peter could call upon his anger, and therefore his 'other half', at will while not running the risk of lashing out like an uncontrollable berserker. Which was good, as Peter had been watching any news in regards to his 'creator', the original Hulk, and realized that if he let his anger control him like Banner did, then he'd run the risk of being hounded by the military as well. It was interesting to note, Peter thought, that Banner and the Hulk seemed to treat each other like two separate entities. While Peter did feel slightly different in his own Hulk form (namely a feeling of invincibility and barely contained rage), Peter always was aware of himself. He had wondered if this was because he'd been like this since childhood while Banner was a grown man when he was changed, or if it was due to some other factor like a psychological issue with Banner.

Peter was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of a car approaching the junkyard he was in. Setting down his weights after his 10,000th rep, Peter cautiously approached the gate and relaxed when he recognized his uncle's beat up old car. The man himself got out of the vehicle and approached his transformed nephew through the gate, a bemused look on his face as he saw Peter's current form.

"Hey Peter. Trouble at school?" he asked.

Peter nodded with a huff. **"Yeah, Flash was trying to get a rise out of me again. I thought jocks were supposed to quit bullying if they saw it wasn't working on someone?"**

"Sometimes, people do dumb things to make themselves feel good about themselves. Just remember Peter, if you don't show him how much he bothers you, then you win in the long run," Ben said sagely.

Peter grunted, **"I know, I know. I just wish Flash would stop before he actually manages to get me angry. And somehow, I don't think he'd like me when I'm angry as much as he'd think he would."** Seeing the look his uncle gave him, Peter held up his trashcan sized hands defensively and said, **"I know, 'great power, great responsibility'. Trust me, I'm not going to lose it over someone like Flash Thompson, Uncle Ben."**

Ben cracked a grin and said, "Good. Now, since you didn't show up after school, May and I thought you'd be here and she packed you your dinner in case you were hungry," he finished holding up a lunch bag.

Peter nodded before a look of concentration crossed his green face. After a moment, his body started to shrink down and return to its normal size and color. Thankfully, his shorts stayed on him, as they were made by a material his parents had been working on to create a fabric as strong as silk and as resilient as putty (1). Reaching through the fence with his now smaller arm, Peter smiled and said, "Thanks Uncle Ben. And tell Aunt May I said thanks too! I'll try not to stay out too late."

"I'll hold you to that," Ben agreed as he walked back to his car with a backwards wave as Peter went to enjoy his dinner before going back to his stress relieving workout.

Little did each Parker realize, that their lives would soon be torn asunder by tragedy. Peter would soon find that the days of keeping his powers a secret would be a thing of the past as he will be thrust into the world of super heroes and villains. Peter will learn that with the strongest power there is, comes an _Incredible_ amount of responsibility!

1\. In this story, the design for the web fluid was modified by Peter a bit so they'd be less sticky and wouldn't dissolve in an hour so he could fashion some clothes that'd stick together no matter if he transformed or not.

2\. Major kudos to whoever can spot the Easter Eggs I left throughout the story!


End file.
